One who Moves On, and the One who always Is
by DarkWingedSerpent
Summary: Chihiro's parents are Christians and they condemn her love for the mysterious spirit realm. Enduring oppression and amnesia, Chihiro struggles in her every day life in the normal world, hoping a boyfriend, friends, work, anything, can fill the void within her - but she does not know why that void is there. A certain spirit has not forgotten, but how is he to remind her? Late lemons
1. Chapter 1

Whispered in her mind as though the words were too sacred and forbidden for her naive tongue to utter, Chihiro poured over her beloved Nihongi for the thousandth time - just as avidly as she did the first time.

'Of old, Heaven and Earth were not yet separated, and the In and Yo not yet divided. They formed a Chaotic mass like an egg which was of obscurely defined limits and contained germs.  
The purer and clearer part was thinly drawn out, and formed Heaven, while the heavier and grosser element settled down and became earth.  
The finer elements easily became a united body, but the consolidation of the heavier and grosser element settled down and became earth.  
Heaven was therefore formed first, and Earth was established subsequently.  
Thereafter divine beings were produced between them.'

The time honoured words spoke so deeply to her soul she was moved as though a great ocean of feeling ran it's currents through her heart. Avidly she read on her beloved text, of the creature that so enraptured her - not just the imagination, but a real sense of actuality within her, that the words so anciently written thrummed with the time hallowed distant power of something larger than life and truth - greater than the bounds of dismissive myth.

Ryujin, the Sea God, the Great Dragon who ruled all the oceans from the beginning, ancestor of Japan's mystical first Emperor Jimmu - who of all Dragon Kami held the power of transforming in to a man.

Chihiro found invariably when she read his name in the ancient tongue that a great tear drop would fall and she knew not why her soul ached at the tale of this divine and fearsome deity.

He seemed mysterious in all his ways, yet curiously kind, even in his treatment of the brother who sought his help in the first book of Nihongi.

Breaking her reverie, the sound of swift footsteps on the stairs and Chihiro's door flew open. Caught, the brown haired girl looked in wide eyed horror at the face of her livid mother.

'What, again? I will burn these cursed books!' Mrs. Ogino made to tear the book from her daughter's hands as her voice spat venom 'do you wish to call down demons on our house to infest it with evil?!'

Chihiro had struggled to hold on to her dear text that spoke to her in a way her parent's Bible never could - but to no avail. Her mother stood there and furiously tore it up in front of Chihiro's aghast countenance.

'Now go and read Romans until you are cleansed of that pagan rubbish!' Her mother stood aside, commanding her daughter to go down stairs to the kitchen to read the Holy Book of the Christians.

Chihiro could not move, so great was her despair and anger. The copy of that text had cost her much, and meant far more.

'Chihiro! Do not disobey me!'

The daughter's face now pale with anger glared up at her mother.

'May Ryujin eat you!' And she ran down stairs past her shocked parent and out in to the street, crying her eyes out.

After wandering the streets for a time, Chihiro's passionate burst of emotion calmed and she took to reflecting on her wistful sadness that they did not live close to the sea, or even a river. Water terrified yet enchanted her, though she never knew why. She guessed the Kami of the Nihongi had seen fit to instill her with such a love of the master and servant that was water. She longed to smell the wind that came off the surface of the sea, or was born from a mountain lake - that refreshing savour sometimes with the salt tang of ocean beginning, flowing in your lungs and settling on your tongue.

Instead, she lived in the close streets of the city neighbourhood so her parents were close to work, and she was nearer school - a place she found some sort of escape in.

Her parents had converted to Christianity a few years ago, a transition that had occured when they had become so terrified of the constant nightmares that plagued them of hellish beings strangling them that they believed they were victims of demonic oppression. Having been cleansed by a priest of the Catholic Church, their mares had ceased, and so the seeds of a blind and deep seated faith had been planted in them for a religion that sucked Chihiro's soul dry.

In secret she replenished herself of the ancient texts of Shintoism, her mind a total foggy blank on why she was so drawn to her native belief. Maybe it was sentimentality for her homeland and culture, but for Chihiro it felt too deep a connection to be merely token.

Some even called her the dreaded word 'otaku' at school for all her obsessive knowledge regarding ancient Japanese folklore and religion, and her magnetic attraction to all things dragon related.

It was a shameful situation for her Christ loving parents - that their daughter was so enraptured with what they referred to as 'the occult'. But when Chihiro had genuinely attempted to know this Christ that her parent's prayed to, she saw far more kindness in the Jesus of the Bible than she did in her parent's treatment of her. Chihiro had not taken long to inwardly brand her parent's as quite hypocritical, and she herself sent token prayers to this Son of God apologising for her parents shameful representation of His love. But her prayers to Him were by no means as passionate and as long as her prayers to Ryujin, the Dragon God.

Looking to the sky in forlorn melancholy and hurt, she whispered to the solitary cloud overhead to transform in to the Sea God himself and send her his comfort; but the swirling white mass of water merely sailed on through the heavens, either dissolving or disappearing in to the cerulean sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Another seven years had passed, and Chihiro was turning nineteen.

Though 'nine', or _ku_ , represented suffering, agony and torture, Chihiro felt as though this year she was finally at peace with herself.  
She had largely reconciled with her parents, and attended church with them every week when she was home with them.  
Being a part of youth groups and bible studies, she had enrolled in a religious college for her training after school, intending to become a missionary.  
Her parents had had another child, and so their strictness had palled considerably, allowing her to feel more free and to really discover the True Faith for herself.

Her obsession with Shinto gods and folklore had only torn her to pieces in the end; she could never find rest, or an answer to all her questions in the mystical texts of her native culture.  
Her memories were as foggy as the ocean in a storm, yet whenever she heard the sound of water something stirred in the depths of her mind.

She had lost the shining purple hair band a few years ago now; it had gone one day when she had come home from her first Bible study session.  
Chihiro had shed some tears over it, even though she did not remember where she had got the band from, - but for some reason it was extremely sentimental to her. No amount of therapy had regained her memory before the age of 10, and so she never knew what played her heart strings whenever she had worn that pretty sparkling hair tie.

The college she attended was located in Okinawa, and she would spend a term there of a few months before returning to the main land for her study break.  
She adored the campus, as she it was surrounded by endless oceans.  
The heat and humidity felt purifying, and she could live off cold teas and shaved ice.  
The students were from many backgrounds and even countries, and for the first time Chihiro felt her horizons expanding beyond her previously very small world.

The teaching was centered around the Bible of course, and she learned how harsh and unforgiving times were in the Old Testament.  
Chihiro felt it was more history than religion, but when she heard the words of the New Testament, she found revelation in the upholding of tenants such as peace, love, kindness, forbearance and self control.  
She tried her absolute hardest to emulate such heavenly traits in her everyday life, but there was a very stubborn, flaming streak of passion and unbridled curiosity within her that could not be quenched by merely being 'kind' and 'peaceful'.  
There was one other student who was also an artist, that Chihiro felt the most in common with.  
Her name was Rin, and they would often go exploring together in the forests surrounding the campus.

'Do you think that it's sinful to want to be kissed?' Chihiro asked her friend, as she took photographs of the beautiful area.  
Rin loved Chihiro's photography, and would turn it in to paintings. They had even produced post cards for the College for students to write back to their loved ones on cards displaying the particular allure of the landscape.

Rin giggled 'No I don't think so' she mused, as she sat on a large rock they were on throwing stones in to the ocean below.

'It's a natural desire' Rin concluded.

'What about' Chihiro spoke, balancing the camera on her tripod, and glanced down at her friend, 'wanting more - if you know what I mean'

Rin laughed out loud 'It's natural to want a partner for most people Chi!'

'But isn't God always on about the natural man being evil, and we must suppress any desires that consume us to the detriment of our faith?'

Rin looked considering at her friend.

'Does it consume you?' She asked frankly.

Chihiro looked back down the lens; there was a distant cove on a island out at sea that she wished to capture.

'Sometimes' she answered, as a sudden wind picked up and blew her thick brown hair in her face.

'Then maybe we can pray together to help you'

Chihiro began taking shots of the mysterious vine draped cove, and answered: 'help me do what?'

'Get rid of those desires that take your focus off God, of course'

Chihiro stood back a bit, and felt a constriction in her chest.

'I'm scared, Rin.'

'Why?'

The small girl looked at Rin and sighed heavily.

'I am scared that I won't ever be able to fully devote myself to God, even though I want to'

The girls fell silent as the breeze rustled through the forest leaves and stirred the waves on the ocean, sending salt in to the air that rested on Chihiro's lips and hair.

That particular afternoon, they had a class for the Old Testament.  
Chihiro liked to sit by the window at the far end of the class room and stare outside at the passing clouds and tree tops visible from the small opening.  
The lecturer stepped in to the room and opened the lesson.

'This term we will be investigating the mythologies of ancient cultures mentioned in the Old Testament.  
Remember not to discount this information, just because it is 'mythology'.  
The term does not refer to the meaning of myth as a lie, but as the ancient social and cultural practices and traditions of people long ago, and the inherent weaving of the supernatural throughout.  
It is a vital part of Bible study.  
These mythologies are referred to as different cultural religions or superstitions, such as the worship of Molech, and the gods of the Canaanites as well as the Golden Cow, and other such idols that people back in those pre-historic times prayed to.  
We will also be investigating the Nephilim, or the Annunaki, and what significance they had in Genesis.  
You will be looking at the Epic of Gilgamesh and Sumerian texts to compare it to the Bible's own creation story, and also juxtaposing other ancient mythologies against them.  
Every culture of the earth has a creation myth, and there are some striking similarities. One that stands out is the report of a global flood, which most cultures and legends of the world have recorded in various ways.  
Water, as you will see, is an incredibly crucial thing in every story, just as it is vital to our existence now.  
I will not be teaching you this unit, as I am not overly acquainted or qualified in mythology and the heavenly host.  
We have a guest lecturer for this term who comes from Kyoto University, a very prestigious college. Please welcome him'

Chihiro had long ago forsaken her interest in mythology, as it had taken her to a path of nothing. When she heard her lecturer go on about Epic's and gods, she switched off completely. This was ridiculous! She had not escaped the torture of trying to find out why her ancient Shinto texts eluded her memory so viciously to be placed right in a long term class on a similar topic.

She continued to gaze out the window, already confirming within her mind to withdraw from the Old Testament classes for this term and take on Philosophy instead. She didn't really like the inane nature of philosophical debates either, but it was better than this joke.

'This is Nigihayami-sensei'

The students bowed to their new teacher, and then took their seats again.

It was not mentioned upon seeing him, but the lecturer was a very striking person.  
Chihiro had not even glanced at him as of yet, being already withdrawn mentally from the class.  
But Rin saw him, and her eyes widened.  
A tall, slim figure of a young man dressed in fashionable black slim jeans and a dark button up shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows stood before them, with long dark hair to his waist, tied back. He had an almost feminine face, if it weren't for the slanted piercing green eyes and the sharp jawline and cheek bones. He was curiously pale, and he emanated an unidentifiable aura.

Rin glanced at her friend in the seat next to her, to see if Chihiro saw what she was seeing.  
Typical; her friend was staring out the window like a lovesick youth.

'I will leave you in his care; there is a lot you will learn with this gentleman.'

Their older lecturer walked out after bowing, and all eyes but one pair were on the fascinating new teacher.

'We will start with Genesis' he spoke, and to match his unusual appearance, his voice was enchanting, smooth as silk and just as emotionless as an empty sky.  
It was unusual too, for a new teacher to not make some sort of introductory speech; and just begin right away on the subject matter.  
Chihiro frowned slightly at hearing the voice; - it belonged to a person she felt did not want to be there.  
Why would she listen to a teacher who didn't want to even teach this topic?

It was best that she left now rather than waste her time; so she looked at Rin, gave her a slight eye roll, picked up her study book and bible and stood up.

The students looked at her as she unceremoniously moved to the back of the class room toward the door.

'Where are you going?' Came the lecturer's voice, and Chihiro turned, looking at him.  
She met the gaze of a very sharp pair of eyes, strangely light in appearance yet intense in delivery, with a colour the shade of pure polished peridot.  
Despite herself a blush fanned across her cheeks - ' _oh no_ ' she thought to herself.  
A hot guy. She couldn't deal with hot guys, she always just turned in to an anxious mess around them.  
Now she wished she had just waited until after the class to leave and sign over to Philosophy.

'I - I realised I am in the wrong class' she looked down at her feet, hoping he would just let her go.

'What is your name?' Asked the far-too-attractive lecturer.

'Chihiro Ogino' she muttered, feeling rather more like a child back at school than a mature, adult college student.

The teacher glanced at the sign in book on the front desk for just a split second.

'Your name is signed off on the register. Sit down' the words came out like an order.

Chihiro was blushing madly by now, she felt utterly mortified and chastised like a child.

She was not going to stand there and argue with this beautiful but cold and authoritative teacher either and make a further fool of herself.  
She would just have to sign out after class; and now Chihiro hated that she had made herself a fool anyway for no reason. Her stomach was a great knot of anxiety, but she chose to obey him and went to sit back down next to Rin.

'If anyone else wishes to leave, please do so discreetly, after this session' no one made any movement, thoroughly under the spell of his naturally assured authority.

The word 'discreetly' made Chihiro feel even worse, as his tone implied she had expressed the opposite trait. She looked at Rin and made a very slight 'phew' expression. Rin grimaced back. This would be interesting.

'Ogino-san, please read out Genesis chapter 6 verse 1 through to 4'

Was this new teacher now going to punish her for the rest of the lesson? She silently gulped, feeling quite shaken and even nauseous. She certainly was not going to remain in this unit.

Chihiro took a deep breath and began:

'Now it came to pass, when men began to multiply on the face of the earth, and daughters were born to them, that the Sons of God saw the daughters of men, that they were beautiful; and they took wives for themselves of all whom they chose.  
And the Lord said, 'My Spirit shall not strive with man forever, for he is indeed flesh; yet his days shall be one hundred and twenty years'.  
There were giants on the earth in those days, and also afterward, when the Sons of God came in to the daughters of men and they bore children to them.  
Those were the mighty men who were of old, men of renown.'

Chihiro did not look back up when she finished.

'This is a part of the Old Testament many people do not realise exists' began the teacher, and Chihiro thanked God he did not pick apart her reading.

'And yet it is at the crux of all mythology. Greek, European, North American, Japanese and Aboriginal legends all say the same thing.  
The Sons of God in the Bible refer to angels, and in other mythology, they are referred to as gods.  
Humans gave them names such as Poseidon and Odin; Ra and Molech - and you may be more familiar with the names of the Kami Ryujin and Izanagi among many others.  
We - ' here the young lecturer faltered a little and corrected himself 'rather, _they_ \- all took on human-like or beast-like forms and some took, or fell in love with human females, and had children with them.  
Their offspring became the demi-gods, or hybrids, that we hear about in stories such as Achilles and Hercules.  
These beings were worshiped and sacrificed to during the time, and especially later when they passed in to legend.'

Chihiro listened despite herself, and when the handsome teacher faltered slightly in his smooth dialogue she made the mistake of looking up, to only find his eyes were on her.  
Pretending to not notice, she looked down again, and hated that she couldn't control her infernal blushing.  
She couldn't wait to sign out of this strange unit. Was she to sully her knowledge of God with this useless pagan clutter?

A student raised his hand and Sensei allowed him to speak.

'I am sorry, Nigihayami-sensei, but this all sounds absurd. There is no such thing as gods and goddesses. All of the pagan beings those heathen nations worshiped were statues made of wood and stone, they were not living creatures.'

Chihiro smirked and couldn't help but want to see the teacher's reaction. Again, it was a mistake. The youthful yet scary lecturer had a snake-like look on his face and a sneer to his lips. What on earth - ? But the expression disappeared in a split second.

'If you do not believe what this one verse says, how do you believe the entire Bible?' Inquired the teacher. 'If you wish to argue, join your classmate Ogino-san in signing over to Philosophy.'

Chihiro balked. He was still punishing her. He already knew the only option besides the Old Testament with their time tables was Philosophy.

'But it seems crazy, that angels did such a thing - that they would forsake God, just for the sake of a woman' the poor student mumbled in a defeated tone.

The teacher seemed to think for a moment, and then said:

'Look around you, Ito-san, at the girls in this room.' The boy blushed, but did so. Their sensei smiled slightly: 'are you not attracted in any way to any of them?'

Ito-san happened to have a slight crush on Chihiro, and when his gaze rested on her he blushed.  
The young teacher saw the blush, and saw who caused it, then smiled a little wider.

'See, the spirits are no different to you, in that respect' the young sensei concluded softly.

Ito-san fell quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

The class ended, and Chihiro didn't waste a moment in packing her things to get the heck out of there and sign her name over to the alternative unit. She turned to Rin when they were in the hall outside the classroom, and the two girls spoke at once:

' _He was so hot_!'

' _He was horrible_!'

And they paused, looking wide eyed at each other exclaiming ' _what_?!' at the same time too, before they both laughed.

'No but seriously' Rin said, 'I didn't know such guys existed especially in a Bible College'

Chihiro sighed 'a shame that he does exist. He made me feel like a total criminal for just wanting to leave the class'

'I know why you wanted to leave' Rin said, as they made their way to the admin office. 'But surely if you get permission to stare at that guy for an hour every day and two hours every Wednesday without it being weird, does it really matter what he's saying?'

Chihiro laughed 'yes! It does matter, and I am about to sign off that class'

'Don't leave me alone!' Rin pleaded, but Chihiro was set. They reached the office, and old Tanaka was there as usual.

'How can I help, ladies?' He asked.

'I want to change from the Old Testament class to Philosophy please' Chihiro stated.

The old man opened up some files on the computer.

'I'm sorry, Ogino-san, but there are no slots left for the time you need in Philosophy. They are all taken.'

Chihiro looked at Rin, her heart sinking. Would she have to change around her entire schedule just to get out of it?

'C-can I please have a print off of the curriculum so I can change my timetable around?'

'Sure, just a minute' Tanaka clicked a few things and got up to retrieve the paper from the printer.

'Here you go'

'Thank you' Chihiro and Rin walked away to the lunch room. Most people sat there to eat but the two girls preferred to buy some packaged onigiri and go and eat it on the rock they frequented overlooking the ocean.

'Are you really going to change your entire schedule just because of this one unit Chi?'

'I'll try my hardest' Chihiro grimaced as they squeezed past many other students to get to the pre-packaged section of refrigerators.

'But you know you'll have to take this unit at some point to pass your entire course, right?'

Chihiro was hovering over the sushi.

'I know. But it's more imperative right now, because I cannot _stand_ that guy' Chihiro picked up a bottle of water.

'Well I suggest you overcome your dislike and just complete the unit'

Both Rin and Chihiro looked behind them and up to meet the gaze of their new lecturer. He was even more beautiful up close, his long black hair was out and his bangs around his face, and yet the piercing pale green eyes seemed angry. Chihiro looked away at once, blushing.

'I - I didn't mean - '

'Oh it's okay, Ogino-san' the lecturer inclined his head to her 'we can't all like everyone.' Though his words seemed conciliatory, his tone belied such a motive; rather he sounded sarcastic.  
'But I would put aside your dislike of me and focus on why you are here in the first place - to learn' the tall young man bowed slightly and moved away.

Chihiro looked with an angry dumb founded expression at the retreating back of her lecturer.  
Why did he have to have been right behind her when she said those precise words, for God's sake? And why did she have to be almost half his height?

'Rin' Chihiro muttered through ground teeth to her friend as they picked food and moved off 'Please remind me of the first and foremost commandment, I am at great risk of completely forgetting it'

'He is so _cool_ ' was all Rin could say, and Chihiro scoffed.

She spent the entire break trying to desperately figure out a way to re arrange her entire time table, but to no avail.

'Curse that man!' Chihiro huffed, and Rin looked at her with a horrified expression.

'Chi-san, never say such things! All he did after all was make you read out Genesis!'

'Not just that' Chihiro defended 'he makes me feel like a stupid child every time he refers to me - and I've only been around him for an hour! What sort of mental damage will he wrought on me by the end of the term? Can you imagine?'

Rin laughed at her friends exaggerated distress.  
'I'm sure things will settle down, you just need to get used to him! I think his strictness is good, too many of us think this place is all about a good time and relax too much, but really - what Nigihayami-sensei said is true - we are here to learn'

Chihiro's shoulders slumped as she finished her food.  
'I know' she said in a small voice. 'I just don't want to go back in to the topic at all, and he just makes the experience worse. I don't know what it is, but he exacerbates something inside me. Plus, I agree; he _is_ good looking, and I just can't be myself around those types.' She blushed at the admission.

Rin looked curiously at her friend.  
'Well at least your eye sight is in good condition. I'm sure its a universal fact that he is a pretty boy, if you didn't notice all the eyes turned his way in the cafeteria when he spoke to you'

'No, I was too busy feeling mortified' Chihiro mumbled.

Rin giggled, as she looked through her diary.

'Oh, Chi!'

'Mm?'

'We have an outdoor session tomorrow - an excursion to study the shrines and temples around Okinawa!'

'What class?' Chihiro asked.

'Old Testament' Rin glanced at her friend and saw Chihiro cover her eyes with her hand.

'Two hours, with _him_ , talking about gods. Wonderful'

That night, Chihiro was utterly exhausted, which was strange as she hadn't done too much that day.  
Yet her mind felt very heavy, and her heart even more so. She could not account for it, and when she lay down in her dorm bed, she couldn't wait for sleep to take her. However, even long after Rin fell asleep underneath her on their bunk bed, rest evaded her.  
She was still staring out of the window at the milky rays of the moon light illuminating the trees and shadows outside when the clock struck 1; then 3, then 4.  
Why was she so restless, and why did tears stream down her face? Nothing came to her but anxious flitting thoughts of home and family, the old days when she was a younger going through school.  
She even wondered unbidden again where her purple hair band had gone, but any answers to her depression and longing did not come.  
Finding sleep utterly useless, she climbed out of bed very quietly so she didn't disturb her friend.

The cool breeze of the night blew through the window, disturbing the curtains. She parted them and leaned out, taking a deep breath of the cooler air. It was a lovely relief to the humidity of the day time.  
She put on a jacket over her pyjamas, and slipped on some shoes, taking care to close the creaky door very softly behind her.

Nothing but gazing at the ocean would calm her now. Making her way down the hall, she exited the dormitory and stepped on to the crisp green grass of the lawn bordering their housing.

Already she felt a little better, and she softly passed the court yard area, past the deserted main hall and down the track to the rock.  
It was eerily changed at this hour, when the darkness blanketed the gorgeous tropical forest around her, and the sounds of night birds filled the air as well as many loud insects.  
Yet Okinawa was not a top tourist destination for no reason; as the almost full moon illuminated an alabaster path across the ocean from the horizon to the shore, the dark shapes of other islands in between. Thankfully the moon shed enough light for her to watch her immediate footing.

Chihiro sat down and didn't care that the rock was slightly wet from sea spray.  
She could taste it in her mouth, and to her it was the flavour of freedom and mystery. What lay beneath those ocean depths intrigued her, and she could stare at the ever changing face of the sea forever, imagining the nature of things that might creep beneath.  
The wind was surprisingly chilly, and she was glad her jacket kept her a bit warm.  
Chihiro could feel the heaviness of sleep behind her eyes, yet she knew she wouldn't fall asleep even with such exhaustion. She had a sudden wish to see her father, and feel his arms around her. Despite their differences, he was a gentle man, and Chihiro did love him deeply. He had a way about him that comforted her when he gave her a hug.  
More tears fell from her eyes, and she wiped irritably at them with her jacket sleeve. Why could she not stop crying? It wasn't her time of the month, because that had already come and gone a few days ago. Maybe it was the oncoming of the full moon that made her so emotional.

Suddenly, the vision of green eyes slanting her way shocked within her mind. What on earth was that? The eyes of that new lecturer - for what reason? She felt heat in her cheeks, and softly slapped them to try and get rid of the emotion that came with the blush.

She did not like the way he made her feel in so short a time - it was dangerous, and the last thing she wanted was to feel attracted to such an ambiguous man. She hadn't dated in school, as she didn't feel any attraction to anyone. Not that anyone would've asked her out, anyway, she thought ironically. But Chihiro knew she could not like this man - something seemed very 'off' about him, and his very presence disturbed her.

She thought she heard a slight movement in the nearby bushes, but dismissed it as the wind. The sky was beginning to lighten to a deep navy hue, and the sound of the waves lulled her. It was strange, yet comforting, that no matter what turmoil she felt within her, the wind and waves would always stay the same.  
The sky would always be blue, and the trees would always be green. Green, just like the eyes that now gazed down at her - _what_?

'Don't move!' Her lecturer hissed at Chihiro under his breath.

Chihiro's heart begun racing uncomfortably quickly, so that it was almost painful. What - why was he here? But she had hardly time to think for she followed his gaze, and saw a dark form slithering towards her with its head raised.  
Hell, it was a snake, and she feared snakes more than spiders.  
Chihiro couldn't help but to let out a shocked scream and scramble to her feet to run; but she ran in to the tall figure beside her as he caught her in his hands. In a flash, Chihiro could not believe what she was seeing with her eyes, but the snake was flung backwards with no apparent force applied, so that it dropped off the side of the rock and down.  
She saw Nigihayami's hand drop to his side.

' _What are you doing out here at this time_?' He asked, grasping her shoulders with his long fingers, staring down in to her eyes, his brows drawn together angrily.

Chihiro went wide eyed with fear and utter shock, which overrode her exhausted mind. How had this happened, all so quickly? She had been sitting alone and peacefully just two seconds ago, and now she was facing those cold, ice green eyes. Yet her heart pounded in her chest, and all she wanted to do was cry, or run; perhaps both.

'I - I couldn't sleep' was all she could say, her usual spirit bereft of any retort. Her brown eyes held a deer in the head lights expression, like a caught rabbit.

'It is dangerous to be out here alone' he still held her shoulders, and Chihiro winced.

'P-please, sir - '

Her lecturer released her with a sudden movement, but still stared at her as she clung her jacket closer around her, and pushed her hair our of her eyes. The wind blew his long dark hair against her face. He smelt of something, strangely familiar - like sweet mountain water - .

'H-how did you move that s-snake?' She was shivering, not from cold, but from fright and fatigue.

He didn't answer her, but said:

'Go back to your room. You need to be awake again in two hours.'

'O-h, yes - don't worry, I can catch up on my morning class if I sleep through it' Chihiro knew she had to leave, she did not want to talk to him. It was the tiredness that was loosening her tongue to this very enigmatic and unpredictable stranger.

'That attitude will ensure your failure' he remarked with a taciturn tone 'why are you studying the Word of God if you seem so contemptuous of it'

Chihiro had enough spirit left in her to retaliate to this.

' _Attitude_? You were the one who broke in on my solitude here - and how dare you say I treat the Word with contempt! How _dare_ you - ! Sir, I don't care that you are my teacher, when you are standing out here with me at 5 in the morning and no one else around - lecturing me, _still_! Why are _you_ here? Why are _you_ awake? And you still didn't answer _how_ you even moved that cursed snake! I can ask all the same questions of _you_!'

Chihiro's large dark eyes sparked with passion, her chest rising and falling quickly, and she did not hold back from meeting his forbidding snake like gaze.  
There seemed to be a shadow of emotion that crossed his fine featured face, illuminated by the moon, but she did not care what it was. She could've sworn he was actually glowing slightly.

'I do not sleep' he answered shortly, his eyes seeming to change to a slate grey like the ocean under the lightening sky.  
She noticed he was wearing a dark hoodie.

Chihiro openly scoffed. 'Everyone needs to sleep to survive'

She saw that he moved forward slightly, and looked as though he was going to say something.  
Instead, he raised a hand, and tipped her chin with his forefinger and thumb, seeming to look very deeply in to her eyes with a powerful expression. This was the last thing Chihiro was expecting, and she gasped as her face blazed up, staring wide eyed for a moment in to his penetrating gaze. It was as though he was searching for something, or looking for an answer to an unspoken question, but his expression was too much for her to meet.

Chihiro had no will or fortitude left for this, and again this man's entire aura greatly disturbed her, and made her heart race excruciatingly.  
Now he was touching her face so gently and looking so deeply in her eyes, a sudden burning lump formed in her throat, and she felt as though her mind was being stripped bare; great tears welled in the small girl's wide dark gaze, and she slapped away his hand, turning, and running as fast from him as possible.

The wind whipped up suddenly and the teacher looked after Chihiro till she disappeared, his hand still held up. Slowly, he brought his finger tips to his lips, and gently kissed them, a paroxysm of pain passing across his pale face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chihiro reached her room almost not knowing how she made it there; her soul was in so much turmoil she almost fell to the floor when the door shut behind her, as her vision violently trembled causing her stomach to do back flips and her brain to become a mass of swirling colors and loud, brash noise like the sound of a million trombones.  
She almost fainted, but only blacked out for a split second; Rin stirred in her deep sleep but did not awaken. Chihiro's only sounds were of very labored breathing and teeth chattering; she felt like she needed to be sick.  
It was as though her mind was attacking her.

Certainly this man was someone to not be near, and his evasion of her questions was an alarming sign.  
Surely he was only a few years older than her, brand new to this college and he was no guardian of the students.  
So what had been his business out there at dawn?  
Through her frenzied mind, she could only connect the appearance of the snake with the teacher's presence, and she wondered who was more a snake of the two.  
What the hell had been with his intensity and his intimate holding of her face as he stared her soul through?  
Her skin tingled where his fingers had been, and she was covered with goose bumps at recalling his scent and his gaze.  
Suddenly it occurred to her that he was everything she had been running from - but she did not know what that was.  
How was a stranger so affecting her? Surely she was connecting some unrelated event or person to his presence - something in him must have provoked something within her subconscious that was really not connected to him.  
Chihiro grasped her head as it began to pound and pulled her hair.

Yet maybe, like her, he had been restless, and been as surprised as her to find someone else there at such a time? He had just happened to be in time to save her from a snake... - surely her eyes had not been mistaken when she saw the reptile fling up in the air and backwards, all by itself, off the rock? - and she had seen his hand fall directly after the snake dropped, as though he had moved it, but not with any visible force.  
Perhaps she was tired, scared and shocked, and her brain did not process events properly - especially in the darkness.  
She shook herself, and managed to get to the adjoining bathroom, where she shed her clothes and got in to the shower, shrinking in a ball on the tiled floor and letting the hot water comfort her.  
She had rash thoughts of leaving this place altogether, were it not for how proud her parents were of her decision to pursue this course. She had to make her parents proud of her, and happy to look upon her a faithful God fearing daughter.

She brought her hands up to her eyes and watched as they trembled, pale and almost blue.  
Those eyes - had been so incisive, like a spell to cut through many webs of memory, like a knife that cut her heart to the quick. She shook herself again; this was quite literally insane and she had to calm herself.  
There was no room for intensifying a situation because of the context - she rather should have thanked him for saving her from the snake. Yet his own tone and demeanor had been so patronizingly and self righteously angry that her pride forbade it.  
A voice told her that God did not approve of pride, and it was the devil's own sin - that she should turn the other cheek and treat those who were cruel with kindness.  
Chihiro would, with any other person. But this - this man, she could not.  
He had seemed hostile from the very beginning. Her natural self and animal soul repulsed him.

Chihiro did not know that she'd fallen asleep in the shower, till she woke up freezing cold with Rin shaking her.

'Oh my God, you're alive' Rin had tears streaming down her face 'Chihiro are you ok?' The poor girl put a towel around Chihiro and handed clothes to her.

'I - I'm just a b-bit c-cold' Chihiro shuddered, feeling cramped all over from the position she had been in. At least her extreme nausea had gone away and the spell of that night time encounter was gone.

'How did you end up in the shower?' Rin's voice was filled with rushed concern and worry.

'I - I couldn't sleep' Chihiro shivered inside the towel as Rin helped her out of the shower and on to the bath mat. She began weakly drying herself off, wobbling a little bit here and there off balance.

For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to explain what had happened last night, for she could hardly credit it as real herself. She had only slept for an hour and a half yet it felt like an eternity away.

She paled at the thought of seeing the young lecturer again.

'You weren't feeling well so you got in the shower then fell asleep?' Rin passed Chihiro her shirt, as she turned her back.

'Y-yes' why was she not telling her the truth? Perhaps she would, when she herself had more time to process it.

'You stay in bed and get better' Rin urged, but Chihiro shook her head.

'After I eat something - I'll feel better' Rin looked uncertain, and made Chihiro promise that if she felt the slightest bit sick to go back to bed. After Rin got her assurance, the two went to the cafeteria. To Chihiro's great thankfulness, she did not see the new teacher there.

That morning in the daily church service, the campus director made an announcement, as usual. There were often house keeping duties to be outlined, or certain issues to be addressed. This morning was a little different.

'This term we are introducing our new initiative; it is called Spiritual Mentorship. Each student will be paired with either a teacher, tutor, counselor, or someone on the board, to assist them even more closely in their day to day spiritual progress.  
We all know it can be very difficult, even in this enriching environment, to deal with internal struggles and trauma which we all have.  
We all need an objective, older, experienced warrior of God to help guide us without judgement.  
Your pre-selected mentor will be given to you by Tanaka; you can go and see him at the admin office at any time.  
This mentorship is mandatory and necessary for your graduation from this college, as one day you yourselves will be spiritual teachers. This is a great way of learning first hand how to approach someone less knowledgeable than you in the art of spiritual guidance.  
The sheet you receive will outline further details. Any further questions please address them to Tanaka or one of the ladies in the main office.'

There was some murmuring, and wondering; - Chihiro was not overly interested in this information as she was focused on staying awake.

The afternoon break came, and Chihiro and Rin spent it in the library reading up on some texts about the local shrines they were going to see next lesson. The events of last night kept playing through Chihiro's mind, and she desperately wanted to tell Rin; - yet for some reason her tongue tied and her mouth dried up whenever she opened her mouth to speak. It was a curse that she had to face him in a few moments yet again.

Ito-san came and sat down with them to catch up on the same information. He was about twenty or so, with dark brown hair and eyes. His dialect was from the country, and Chihiro rather liked the sound of it.

'I see I'm not the only one getting ahead on some of the local legend' Ito smiled as he sat next to Rin.

'Here, I've just finished with this one' Rin gave him a book on statues located around Okinawa.

'Thank you' Ito looked at Chihiro briefly.

'Ah - Chihiro-san, are you ok?'

She looked up at him from across the table and blinked.

'Just a little tired, thank you for asking' she smiled. 'How are you?'

'I'm pretty good' he said, smiling back, a slight blush on his cheeks. The three continued to read in relative silence, broken only by some discreet coughs from Chihiro.

'You're getting sick aren't you Chi-san?' Rin looked at her friend with a creased brow.

'No, I swear I'm fine!'

'No need to swear, I can tell without it!' Rin rummaged in her bag and shoved tissues under Chihiro's hand.

'Here. Are you sure you're ok to walk around the island?'

'I should be, especially if I'm with you'

Ito looked at each of the girls. 'That new teacher doesn't seem like he has the sort of humour to deal with sick students - you dare risk his anger?' Ito's eyes twinkled with light-hearted sarcasm, but looked slightly surprised at the deep blush that he saw on Chihiro's face.

'Chihiro-san, are you sure you don't have a fever?' He asked.

'I - I assure you, I'm fine' she smiled slightly, and sipped some of the water from her bottle.

'Thank you both for your concern' her tone was genuinely grateful. Chihiro felt very lucky to be surrounded by such kindness; it really touched her heart to feel so cared for. On the other hand, she dreaded the strange intensity and harshness of the new lecturer she soon had to face again. Chihiro had decided that there was nothing to be done but act as though nothing had happened last night. Distracted by her thoughts, she did not see Rin and Ito exchange glances with each other.

When Chihiro entered the class room with Ito at her side (Rin had gone to collect an exercise book she had forgotten), she had to scream at herself to remember she did not need to act as though her lecturer had come across her that early morning. She knew, without looking, that Nigihayami-sensei was at the lecturer's desk at the front, and she was glad she did not have to worry about him noticing her, as he did not.

Ito sat near Chihiro and watched her face for a second, feeling as though her spirit was greatly troubled.

He was quite accurate in his guess, but he had no idea what to do or say. He thought Chihiro was really pretty, and had really admired her character and unique outlook on life when he first spoke to her on their first term together last year in June. Since then he had grown to like her quite a bit, but knew God would rather he focus himself on the Word rather than a girl; for now, at least. He would ask Chihiro out and offer her a God blessed partnership when they graduated.

Chihiro was having to practice some breathing rhythm to not only calm her heart beat but regulate her light-headedness. She didn't look up once from her book, until the class was told to follow Nigihayami-sensei outside. There, a bus awaited them and Chihiro made a studied attempt to not look at the teacher as she passed him down the small bus walkway.  
Ito had glanced at their Sensei as he walked behind Chihiro, with Rin behind him, and was a little confused to meet the blank appraisal of the lecturer. He blushed a little at the singular regard, but lowered his eyes respectfully. That teacher sure would be able to keep anyone in line with just a look.

They were going to Futenma Shrine, which was located near the area of the campus.  
'I personally don't like this study of pagan culture' Ito said to Chihiro 'we should rather be looking at the churches in the area.'

'I agree' nodded Chihiro 'I do understand the importance of knowing our personal religious history to understand the Christianization of Japan later, but it beats me why we have to study it in such detail' Chihiro leaned her forehead against the bus window, feeling the refreshing coolness of the glass as opposed to the heat of the bus. The day was just beginning, but it was already very warm. Something in her spirit was strangely keen to explore these temples, though she wouldn't admit it to herself. They arrived very quickly and filed out of the bus.  
Chihiro felt a raw sense of ancient serenity that emanated from the place. The sound of rustling paper and bells faintly came to her ears, and the smell of old stone, wood and water hit her nose with poignant sweetness.  
This place held a sacred charm that transcended its physicality - it was as though a spirit of restfulness had its abode there and lulled each visitor with peace. Surely this was not evil, this was not a heathen grotto of God's hatred?

She almost completely forgot about the sensei. The students passed under the antique Torii, representing their entrance in to a spiritual place, and then proceed to a stone trough to cleanse their hands and mouth to be purified in order to the sacred place. A few students refused to under go this ritual due to sensitive matters of 'right and wrong in God's eyes' - and not dedicating themselves in any way to a shrine of demons.

Chihiro and Rin did not feel so convicted, and with about ten other students, went through. Ito almost refused, had it not been for both the girls going.

The ornate beauty of the edifice struck especially the foreign students not acquainted with much native architecture.  
The cream and blonde wood work, topped with striking golden additions, the finely carved latticed windows to the adorned roof were all of inherent elegance.  
Again Chihiro wondered how such a building could ever be representative of evil or be an abomination to God. Surely such a display of God-given skill and craftsmanship was not something to despise?  
She warred within herself as she felt so deeply drawn to the entire place. There was a solemn majesty that defied the ridicule of those sorts of Christians who abhorred spiritual places not of their God.  
Chihiro mentally shook herself - 'what on earth am I saying, by referring to my God as their God? Is he not mine, as well?'  
Maybe there was a subtle spell around this place that preyed on curiously awed minds like hers. Rin seemed similarly impressed, however, as the building appealed to her artistic senses.

As students filed in to the shrines main hall, Chihiro found herself drawn more to a glimpse of a magical cavern to the side.

She slowly walked up to a grotto, or cave, which opened it's wide mouth to onlookers, its sharp stalagmite and stalactite teeth projecting upwards and downwards with their thousands of years of history.  
Chihiro walked closer to it, and felt enveloped by a timeless sacrosanctness. Surely in ancient times past, beings of power attended to the prayers of the old kings; this sort of place did not quite seem of this world.

'You would be right'

Chihiro turned to see her lecturer was leaning against the cave wall just behind her. Her tongue was tied, she hardly knew what to say, the memory of last night strange on her mind. He was so bewildering; - had she spoken out loud, or had he read her thoughts?

He languidly pointed to the east.  
'The Old King of Okinawa was faithful to Shintoism, and had this shrine and cave connected to his palace by a path many hundreds of years ago. He would come here often to pray, and beseech the gods.' His piercing peridot eyes met Chihiro's surprised brown gaze with a gleam in his expression.

'You know, a very beautiful woman lived in this cave - thousands of years ago - a man desired her, and she ran from him, she stood where you are now. She was never seen again. People often come here and wish for fertility from the goddess'

Chihiro's heart was beating like a hummingbird in her throat. What was she to say to him? Her dizziness returned quite strongly; she raised a hand to her head, praying that she could keep it together. A wind hit her face - not from outside, but from deep within the cave. Chihiro's eyes widened as she tried to look in to the darkness.

'Twenty thousand years' she heard his voice carrying to her ears, and it sounded like the very weight of that time laid upon his speech.  
'This cave has been sacred to the faithful'

Chihiro found her tongue. 'Faithful to what?' Her voice sounded annoyingly breathless to her ears; but her heart only sped up at the closeness of her lecturer.

'To those who resided over the cave, to protect the people'

Chihiro stared in to the timeless cave, rather than at her teacher, as she interacted with him.

'You speak of - people, who presided here?'

He came and stood next to her at the railing, and Chihiro felt frozen. She wanted to ask him about the snake last night, and why he had been so angry, but he seemed so changed from last night that he could have been a different person. His tone here was almost amiable, conversational at best - she didn't feel provoked.

'No' he answered. 'I talk of spirits'

Chihiro turned to him.

'Aren't spirits either good, or evil? If these were worshiped and tried to hold any power over the people here, under the pretext of protection, then they were trying to take the place of the one true God. Were they not demons?'

Chihiro turned her gaze to the face of her lecturer, and he seemed to be looking deeply in to the grotto, his light eyes narrowed, his long hair moving round him in a wild way from the seemingly preternatural wind.

'It is not as simple as that' his tone was deep and dangerous all of a sudden, and Chihiro stepped back slightly.

'The Bible is clear - there is good and evil - that is all' Chihiro was not going to fall prey to his aura.

'Megami tells me she cowers at your devout piety' Nigihayami-sensei turned to Chihiro and caught her gaze with his, his voice filled with laughing sarcasm.  
Her eyes widened as his green eyes seemed yellow, and they flashed with golden lights, like the cave rock around them. His hair whipped round her, and she felt surrounded by him - his voice crashing round her ears like many waters.  
'But when did you become so in love with a God who is _dead_?'  
Chihiro's head burst with pain, and she gazed in horror at the chillingly striking face of her lecturer.

' _W-what_?' He sounded entirely different, altogether, like some inhuman creature, and his pupils were slits like a snakes, or a dragon's - Chihiro felt completely terrified and her soul withered within her. Almost as quickly, Nigihayami-sensei seemed to have an appearance of shock as his yellow eyes widened, and he closed them quickly shutting off their piercing light.

'I'm sorry. Forgive me' his voice was now soft as silks hushing; Nigihayami-sensei immediately seemed to withdraw in to himself, his hair became smooth and the wind portal disappeared, and he bowed to her then left her alone.

Chihiro stood frozen to the spot.

Shocked, she stared at the wall of the cave.  
The air was completely still. His presence was gone.

'Chi-san! There you are!' Rin came running up to her.

'Look! I got you an omamori, you can write any wish on it you like!'

Chihiro absently took the charm, and thanked Rin.

'Are you ok? Chi?'

Chihiro tried to snap out of it, and glanced at her friend, stammering; 'Y-yes - I just had a dizziness come over me. H-has - the teacher asked us to come back to the bus?'

'We have a few minutes left, so you can write your wish for the shrine if you want'

Chihiro looked at the blank bit of wood in her hand.

'I would rather keep this, and pray for what I wish instead, to God'

An anger boiled deep within her, an anger toward the lecturer.


	5. Chapter 5

The piece of paper that Chihiro had been given by Tanaka fell to the ground.

Well, either God or Fate hated her, for her Spiritual Mentor was Nigihayami-sensei.

This could not be changed; like the rest of her timetable, each unit was specifically tailored and only very limited spots were available in each one for particular times, to match with the rest of them. She had to meet with her Mentor every day at 7pm, after dinner, in the library.

How was this supportable? It wasn't, quite simply. The two days he had been here, she had encountered nothing but that which frightened and repulsed her on his part. Her blushing and shyness of him were utterly superficial in the face of his completely out of line behavior. He did not seem a man of God at all, but rather a champion of the occult - she had to repeat her parents words to her over and over again 'repel the fiery arrows of the evil one, and put on the armour of God' - 'the angels will be appointed in regard to you, they will catch you if you fall'.  
Chihiro prayed vehemently that this imposter was taken from the college, that he would not try and insult her faith ever again. She prayed in to the night, and in to the night, she could not see the effects of her passionate whispers.

Before the realms of the many heavens and earth, came a bolt of white light, and a being with the face of a beautiful woman appeared before the dark shadowy figure upon the ocean shore.

Haku stood before the angelic creature, his traditional robes draping round him majestically; his long flowing black hair with sparks of green throughout shimmering down his back. He regarded the glowing winged woman with a curl to his lip and a glint in his beautiful eyes, but he said nothing.

'You know why I am here' the woman spoke, her voice deep and filled with dislike.

Still, the River Spirit said nothing.

'Very well, if you will not speak, you will listen' the woman paced irritably back and forth.

'Our daughter wants you banished back to the abyss and slavery from whence you came. You have no business here'

Haku replied with quick venom:

'It is no sin to watch over her'

The women halted her pacing to glare at him through fiery eyes, sparks coming from her mouth as she spoke.

'You know very well what happened to those other spirits, demon, who fell in love with human women! _Eternal chains in eternal darkness_! How dare you come here!'

'Do not lecture me! You cannot breach the law!' Haku's hair fanned wildly behind him and his eyes were like ocean maelstroms.

'Know this' the angel-like creature materialized suddenly in front of the Dragon God and hissed in his face; 'as long as her heart belongs to us, her soul will never rest with you' she spat on the ground in front of him. 'You WILL return to the other-world!'

Haku's face became a terrifying display, fangs growing from his mouth, his eyes turning in to veritable green hurricanes, swirling with rage; he raised a hand that was more claw than human, and flourished it before the white winged woman, as from his claw came a barrier of shimmering light, and the angel-like being screeched in pain as the force field surrounded her; beating her wings together she formed a great wind, attempting to break through Haku's powerful spell - but as quickly as her wings tore through his barrier, as quickly it reformed and pushed her back bit by bit.  
Suddenly, he engendered the spell with a flourish of power from his other hand and she was shot through the sky, returned to the dimension from where she had come.

The winds that obeyed Haku silenced with a thunder clap and his barrier dissolved instantly. The ocean had been whipped in to a cesspool of foaming waves, and he flourished his hand with a movement as elegant and fluid as water over the sea, and the blue wastes became calm.

 _Who was this man, that even the winds and the waves obeyed him?_

The sentence came in to Chihiro's mind as she woke up, and she did not know why. It sounded familiar, but had no connection to any of her memories. She did not want to face the day, for tonight was her first private session with her Mentor.  
When the bleariness of sleep went from her mind, she looked at her phone and freaked.  
It was midday. Rin must have just let her sleep.  
Rushing, she tripped over about five times putting on her jeans, and threw on a shirt and shoes.  
Chihiro glanced at herself in the mirror and grimaced at the bed-head monster that stared back at her.  
She would have to take another few minutes to yank out those knots.  
Almost as painful as looking at her own reflection, getting those knots out of her hair was a challenge not to be taken lightly.  
When she had been a child, she hated the way her mother had pulled at it without holding the hair at the roots first, but even doing that did not relieve the pain too much.  
She wrestled her thick hair in to submission - but as it was naturally a bit curly, it was now very frizzy.  
Chihiro turned on her straightener and while she waited for it to heat up, she looked dispassionately at her face, making exaggerated expressions as she inspected her teeth and slightly blood shot eyes. God what did she even look like?

Chihiro only wore makeup occasionally, and today was going to be one of those days, because she felt gross enough without seeing her reflection and getting an additional fright.  
She put on some primer and foundation, as well as eye liner and mascara over a base of matte beige eye shadow. After straightening her hair, she looked a bit more human.  
Now what was she to do to confront this Nigihayami? She refused to be spoken to in the way he did, in such riddles and anger, even if he was a teacher. Already a pit of anxiety was forming a sickening knot in her stomach at the thought of being alone with him. That alone told her she could not continue dealing with him.

Chihiro made her way to get some food, seeing as it was campus lunch time anyway. The glimpse of the ocean beyond the trees refreshed her a little, and she noticed that the water was especially calm today. It was nice weather for a swim.

'You look nice' Rin greeted Chihiro as she came toward her with two plates of food. 'Already got yours, lets go to the rock'

'Would you want to go for a swim a bit later?' Chihiro asked Rin.

Her friend looked up at the sky 'yeah it's really nice, sure! So - how are you feeling?'

Chihiro replied 'still a bit spaced out from such a long sleep - but I do feel better, thank you. Who did you get for your Mentor?'

'Suzuki-san, she's part of the board. You?'

Chihiro visibly shuddered.

'Nigihayami-sensei'

' _No_!' Rin gave Chihiro a wide eyed shocked yet deeply humored look. 'You're not serious'

Chihiro's face confirmed the truth. Rin laughed.

'Looks like you've been told you have terminal cancer'

'It may as well be' Chihiro said darkly 'I do _not_ like him'

'He's been here for three days, and you are that sure of how you feel? Hey, maybe you could get a pretty price for selling that Mentorship paper and swapping it with Risa-san. She is older than us by two years and has a massive thing already for Nigihayami-sensei'

Chihiro looked at Rin with a dawning hope in her eyes, but it just as soon faded.

'But the Mentorship has to work with our timetables' she said dully.

Rin remembered the lesson that if a friend should be experiencing despair, the most empathetic thing to do was to stay silent.

Chihiro thought it was a good time to tell Rin the very strange things that had happened between herself and their new lecturer.

Before she did, however, someone approached them.

'Oh so this is where you two go!'

Ito-san came up them and had drinks in his hands.

'Here you go, mind if I join?'

The girls nodded, and he looked twice at Chihiro.

'You look nice' he said.

'Don't believe it, underneath this mask is a pasty zombie' Chihiro laughed.

Ito smiled, looking at her, but said nothing.

'Ito-san how did you remember I love passion-fruit?' Rin exclaimed; he had brought her passion-fruit flavoured bubble tea.

'Good memory' he twinkled, and handed Chihiro the same. She preferred sweet cold black tea, but she thanked him, knowing it was hard to remember everyone's preferences.

'This is a really nice place' Ito remarked and the girls assented.

'It's why we come here so often. We were thinking of going for a swim a bit later, around 5pm after the last class if you wanted to come?' Rin asked.

Chihiro would've far preferred it was just the two of them, but if Rin wanted Ito-san there she couldn't stop her.

'Sounds good' he said. 'Who do you two have as Mentors by the way? I got the director' he made a face.

Rin glanced at Chihiro.

'I don't think Chi-san wants to repeat it, so I will for her - she got Nigihayami-sensei. I got Suzuki-san'

'What, you got the new guy? That's a bit awkward' Ito exclaimed to Chihiro.

'That is an understatement' Chihiro muttered.

Rin couldn't help but laugh at her friend's demeanor and tone. 'If he ends up totally destroying you, I am sure there is some way it can be changed' Rin tried to reassure her friend.

'Oh so I have to be destroyed first before I can be eligible for a change over?' Chihiro remarked acerbically.

Ito snorted 'I don't think someone who believes in God would destroy you, Chihiro-san'

Chihiro looked down but didn't say anything. Rin narrowed her eyes slightly and furrowed her brow at her friend. Something really was weird, but she couldn't force Chihiro to tell her. She'd have to wait.

'Well we gotta go back to class' Ito said, and the three got up and returned up the path to the campus.

When Ministry and Mission class finished, Chihiro met Rin back in their dorm.

'Can't wait to go swimming' Rin said, rummaging through her clothing. 'I am so sweaty'

'Same' Chihiro said, and dropped on her desk chair for a moment. 'Long day today. I'm thinking of just not rocking up at 7, Rin-san'

'But - '

'I know, I have to do this to pass my certificate. But is it worth it?'

'Of course it is! Look, why don't you try this; try and cut it short on both ends so you don't have to spend the whole hour with him. Like today, go there with your bathers on and a towel around you, then excuse yourself early because you're cold. It's genius!'

Chihiro went red at the very idea, and pulled out her swim suit.

'In _this_?'

Rin's eyes fell on a frilly pink Hello Kitty bikini, and she let out a single shout of laughter.

'Was that a sneaky buy when you were twelve?' She laughed.

Chihiro looked at Rin with dead eyes. 'Yes'

'Why haven't you bought new ones since then? I - I mean, your boobs are a bit too big for those now, they'll pop out' she spluttered with laughter again.

'It's why I didn't really want Ito-san there, in case - you know - '

Rin couldn't stop laughing.

'I'll see if I have anything else' Rin said; but she only had the one set.

Chihiro put on her bikini, but made sure to instill the certainty within Rin that under no circumstances, was that scary lecturer, ever going to see her in them.

She was resolved to ask him tonight just what he had meant when he reproached her for her love of God, and telling her that He was dead. She had power to blackmail him and tell the director what had passed between them, and he'd soon find himself without a job due to his faithlessness.  
A part of her was scared of facing that keen young face and penetrating gaze, but another looked forward to perhaps threatening him.

The girls met Ito at the beach, and Chihiro absolutely did not remove the t-shirt over her bikini. Rin's chest was a lot smaller so she was safe taking off her shirt, without worrying that a slight stir in the water might uncover her entire chest.

They swam to the point before the aqua marine water turned to the deep blue of the depths, and rode the gentle on coming waves in to shore. The sun sat low in the sky and warmed them, while they were cooled by the water at the same time. They had easy conversation about class and general life things, though Chihiro hid her deep anxiety well as 7pm approached. She still could not believe a lecturer of the campus had ever said the things he did to her.  
Maybe the director had just seen Nigihayami-sensei was from a very prestigious university, and took his confession of faith necessary for employment on face value, without digging any deeper.  
It raised another question in Chihiro's mind; why would someone of such elite training and qualification want to do a guest lecturing term at Okinawa's bible college?

The sun descended lower, and their conversation turned to wondering what they would be talking about with their Mentor's, until it became a bit too cold to stay in the water.

When they got to the beach and looked at their phones Chihiro groaned. It was ten past seven. Ito had his appointment at 7:30 so he was fine, and Rin had hers at 7:40.

'Better get going Chi-san' Rin tried not to laugh.

'Are you kidding me, I don't even have time to change, by the time I get there it'll be nearly half past and he'll eat me for sure!'

'If he starts baring his teeth, please scream so we can come save you, Chihiro-san' Ito said solemnly and Rin giggled.

Chihiro could only roll her eyes, and try and swallow back her nausea.

She took off running, holding her boobs so they didn't go all over the place, at the same time as trying to hold her towel around her. It was a bit of a Herculean effort, and by the time she'd run up the sandy beach to the forest trail her calves were burning. She hadn't wet her hair or face but she felt as though she might as well have with all the sweat pouring off her face; the weather was still quite humid after all. All she wanted to do was go back to her friends and back in to the ocean and  
the last thing she wanted to do, was not change at the very least for this damned mentorship. She got to the top of the forest path as the sun was showing its last light, and made to go across the lawn to her dormitories.

'Where are you going? Come here' Chihiro froze, squeezed her eyes shut for just a moment, and re opened them to see her 'Mentor' standing by the water fountain feature near the main hall.

She cursed inwardly, even though she knew that was a bad thing to do. She simply couldn't help it, and surely God would forgive her under the circumstances.  
Why did she have to have a white shirt on? Cringing enormously, Chihiro walked like a chastised puppy over to Nigihayami-sensei.

'You are half an hour late' he said as she came in to the light, and looked from her face down to her very see through shirt soaked with sea water, perfectly outlining every bit of her womanly curves, and the Hello Kitty bikini. Chihiro tried to partially cover herself with her towel and hands, to not much avail.

'I see you prefer to shirk your learning and pursue pleasure instead' the tall teacher said, as his eyes raised themselves to see Ito-san crossing the lawn to the men's dorms in his board shorts.

'As you are so wet' he continued, raising an eyebrow at Chihiro, 'we can just sit at these tables' he motioned to the outside sets underneath the covered area attached to the main hall.

Chihiro felt mortified, yet again. This lecturer always seemed to be able to disarm her ammunition, because she was all too able to make a fool of herself in front of him, and give him the upper hand.

They sat down opposite each other, and Chihiro could not think of a word to say after an awkward pause.

'I have some questions I must ask you to begin with' his smooth, deep voice ran on. 'The first being - is there anything you would like to talk about?'

Chihiro could not _believe_ this was happening, so much so she almost laughed at the absurdity. Instead, an irresistible smile forced itself on her lips and she shook her head slightly, looking down.

'Nigihayami-sensei, I mean no disrespect, but how am I to just chat to you normally when you have only ever frightened me?'

Did she just say that? She did. Chihiro waited with baited breath, still looking down, her question hanging in the air.

There seemed to be a shift in mood.

'Nothing frightens _you_ , Chihiro - ' the voice was suddenly so gentle, that Chihiro's heart fluttered and her eyes raised - why was he saying her name so gently, like a caress, and without formality? Her chest rose and fell rather quickly, and Chihiro shivered as her gaze went from his slim, elegant hand to the muscles of his forearm and the veins underneath, and she rather fixedly noted that it seemed no colour of blood ran through those veins, but something else unknown - her breath caught in her throat as she saw the curious green shade to his black hair, and then to his Adam's apple and his elvish, sharp jawline - but she could not raise her eyes further than his throat.

'Who are you?' She found herself whispering, and she felt as though all her insides were turned to stone, her gaze fixed on the tendons and veins in his slim, pale neck.

She noticed he leaned forward a little, and opened his mouth slightly, but he seemed to change his mind, and said instead:

'You already know I am your teacher' he said, his voice curiously strained - almost, pained?

She could not know that it was not in his power to remind Chihiro of who he really was, even though she had come so close.

The moment passed, and Chihiro's eyes fell to inspecting her hands again.

'Sensei - you know - what you said to me yesterday could lose you your job here'

Haku stared hard at her.

'Are you going to tell on me?' He sounded ironic, as though he knew an inside joke, and Chihiro did not like it.  
He remembered how he had guided her to safety in the Spirit World - and now here he was, in her world, yet she was thinking of exiling him already.  
It was hard to keep his mind on the mentorship, when she sat there half naked with nothing but a soaked thin shirt covering the lovely curves underneath.  
She looked like an image of desire to him, her thick light brown hair in a messy bun on her head and the vision of her lovely face.  
Those wide brown eyes enchanted him; filled with tears or anger, he found them mesmerising.  
And her soft pink lips, now slightly parted, would rend a groan from his soul if he didn't constantly hold it back.  
When he had first seen her after so long two days ago, it had taken all of his restraint to not crush her to him in a hug.  
None of this, she could know; Haku himself wished he could be rid of such desires - for he knew the risk he ran.  
But years of trying to forget his love for her only provoked it to grow, and develop in to an all consuming desire that had led him here.  
He had endured much to be incarnate on earth, to see his Chihiro again.

The lovely little woman raised her sparkling eyes to him and retorted:  
'Why wouldn't I? I would be within my right'

Haku should have known she would have 'spirit'. It had made things very complicated, however, to find her on such a path in life.

'I did apologise for what I said' Nigihayami inclined his head. 'But believe it or not, part of my job is to test your faith and see how far you would go to defend it'

His eyes shimmered at her deceptively. Chihiro blushed, which Haku found fascinating. Did it mean she did love him after all - did her body betray her, or did it mean something else? He could never ask.

'A funny way of doing it' Chihiro mumbled. 'But, if you really want to know why I love God so much - it began - ' Chihiro faltered, not knowing if she wanted to share this information. She did not want this beautiful creature judging her, or making sarcastic remarks.

'Do go on' Haku spoke as softly as he could, despite his burning curiosity.

Chihiro frowned slightly, playing with her fingers.

'Y-yes. I used to love - Shintoism, and believe in it with all my heart' she began, and quickly glanced up to see if he had a critical expression on his face. She blushed deeper when she saw a genuine interest reflected in his gemstone eyes.

'But, my parents converted to Catholicism when I was younger, around twelve or thirteen. They would tear up my books and punish me for being interested in what they called the occult. But, in high school, I started to think more for myself, and I tried to have more of an open mind towards my parents faith as it meant so much to them. I - I love them very much and - please do not judge me for this, sir - I just wanted to do what most other children want, which is to make their parents proud of them.' She looked with naive shyness up at him to see if he was catching on.

Haku wanted to kiss her then and there, showing such an adorable face and appealing manner, but he was not an ancient spirit well studied in human behavior for no reason. He knew how to wear a mask, even in the face of his desire.

'S-so I began taking the Bible a bit more seriously, and there was a lot I genuinely liked about it. By the end of high school, I'd made up my mind to come here - and it was perfect - ' Chihiro seemed to stare in to the distance ' - because I missed the water so much'

Haku's ocean-green eyes widened, and his heart rate increased at her words; the great spirit was a prisoner to every syllable that fell from her tongue, and he thirsted to hear more from the lovely little woman.

'Why did you miss the water?' He breathed, water itself rushing through his voice. He saw Chihiro look at him curiously again, as though she was trying to remember something. He had already discovered that a very impenetrable force blocked her memory, when he had stared deep in her eyes on that sleepless night of hers.

Chihiro was feeling all sorts of giddy - she could hardly trust her voice, and the way he was _looking_ at her, made her feel like covering herself with anything at hand; she could not banish her blushing - Chihiro felt as though she was under the scrutiny of a hunter looking at his prey - a very beautiful hunter, and a very bedraggled, soaked prey. She was amazed she had been able to tell him the brief story, and that she had even chosen to. It did not make rational sense to her in any way, any of this. But, neither did any interaction with this man, so it would seem.

'The water - ' she tried her best to answer his insistent question; 'the sound, the smell, the - taste - of it, reminds me of something - it is so familiar to me, but I don't know why - '

Chihiro looked at him with a very naive, puzzled, despairing look, and Haku wished to do things to her that he was forbidden to do.

If only she could remember, and know - that he was the answer to her question - right before her.

Her expression changed, and she seemed to close off.

'I - I'm sorry - I don't know why I am saying any of this - I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with the - ' she motioned to the buildings around them.

'Religion' Haku finished for her.

Chihiro looked in a sort of guilty shock at him, but didn't deny it.

She still wanted to ask him how he had moved that snake, but the way he was following her every move and looking at her with such hooded, piercing eyes, she could not bring herself to interrogate him. He was disturbingly alluring.

'So - ' he continued 'what fears do you have, and how do you deal with them?'

Chihiro wanted to go far from here, and never have to answer any of these questions to this man again. But she had to.

'Fears - ' she thought out loud, her voice feeling more and more constricted in her throat ' - that I'll never gain the full love of my parents' she admitted. She had never really thought of this so exactly, and the truth of the statement hit her hard as she said it. She looked down to hide the unasked for tears in her eyes. For goodness sake not now, Chihiro chided herself.

But Haku was water - and he knew whenever his desire had tears in her eyes.

'And you deal with that by continuing to try' Haku finished for her.

Chihiro nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her teacher's voice was so unexpectedly soft, that it threatened to shake the welling tears from her eyes.

His claws dug deep in his palms in an attempt to stop himself from reaching out for Chihiro.

She made an effort to regain herself, and succeeded.

'Something else I fear, is never knowing what it is I lost, in my memory' she seemed to look inward, but to no avail. 'I have tried therapy to deal with it, but I don't think anything but remembering what it is I've forgotten will fix it' she finally met his eyes, and met an emotionless, considering look.

She only felt more and more uncomfortable around this man the longer she stayed - her heart had undergone too many palpitations already. Why did she have to get the handsome, mysterious, very strange guy for a private mentor?

'Sir - do you mind me asking you a question?' Chihiro asked, not looking at him.

'No'

Chihiro said in a quiet voice; 'What colour are your eyes?'

Haku gazed at her.

'Why don't you look at them?' He answered.

Chihiro still did not look up.

'B-because I thought they were green - but yesterday - they looked yellow - and before that - grey - ' she trailed off.

Haku laughed softly.

'All of the above' he murmured.

Chihiro looked at him then, and saw his expression was insidious, like a snake. How did he change so extremely, so quickly? He was harsh and rude, then he could be honest and very kind - then all at once turn around and seem bewildering and deceptive. He changed - like water.

'Th-that's not possible' Chihiro almost whispered. 'No one can change their eye colour'

Haku paused a split second before saying 'of course. I suppose it's just the changing of the light. I didn't know you studied my eyes so closely, Ogino-san'

Chihiro looked away immediately, going very red.

'Oh - I, couldn't help, but notice such changes - '

'Just so' he said, with a slight incline of his head. His manners almost seemed aristocratic.

'Sir, please forgive me for saying, that you seem very - different - to most people'

Haku smiled inwardly. He wished he could say 'because I am not a human'. But his tongue was tied on the topic.

'Forgiven. Each of us have peculiarities. You don't need to apologize for having a keen sense of discernment, Ogino-san. There is one last question. If you were to marry, how could you honour God in your marriage?'

Chihiro looked at him in confusion.

'Is that really one of their questions?' She asked. Haku merely nodded. 'Alright' Chihiro sounded evidently doubtful of answering such a query.

'Well - I suppose the only answer is, to find someone who loves God as much, or more, than I do, so we can build each other up in the faith'

'Sounds like an answer from a text book' Haku leaned back, his voice silky.

'Is it wrong?' Chihiro asked, more as a challenge than an inquiry.

Haku leaned forward again swiftly and looked hard in to her eyes. 'Do you not think you could honour God more with passion?'

Chihiro's face again fired up at his predatory stance and expression, the sudden intensity to his voice.

'P - passion can come and go, like the wind - faithfulness lasts forever and is a fruit of the spirit'

Haku knew very well the fruits of the spirit.

'Yet, Ogino-san' his keen eyes pinned her to the spot; 'would you - _you_ , marry without passion?'

The question seemed highly inappropriate, and she was ashamed at her arousal toward him. Haku could smell her scent, and his face truly became dragon-like, his mouth filled with saliva.

'I think' Chihiro desperately tried to grasp on to her senses 'that someone like Ito-san would be wonderful, he is a dedicated, nice man, and would give me a good life, centered around God'

Haku immediately withdrew at this cold sentence.

'Dedicated', 'nice', 'good', you say' his voice sounded bitter, and Chihiro was utterly perplexed at the passion in her teacher's tone. 'You might as well lie down under six feet of earth now, and experience as much love and life in the grave as you would with Ito'

That was extreme, and Chihiro immediately stood up, forgetting that she only wore a very skimpy amount of clothes - she realised this whole time she had been feeling hot, but her body was still cold, and she began shivering as the cool night air blew around her.

'I won't listen to your insults anymore. Now, I need to do these in order to pass my qualification, so, _sir_ , I would appreciate it if you could refrain from being personal, and not make such cruel, anti-christian comments. Or I will report you'

Haku gazed at her, a veritable storm of emotions marching through his kaleidoscopic eyes. He wanted to say and do very differently to what he did next.

'I - I am sorry. I will not speak to you like this again. I only pray, one day, you will see why'

Chihiro didn't know she had tears streaming down her face.

'What do you _mean_ , sir? Why do you talk to me in riddles? How have I only known you three days, yet you have _tortured_ me? _Who are you_?'

Haku cried with deep grief and agony within his spirit, but outwardly he wore the old mask. His desire, Chihiro, was begging him for answers that he could give her, if he would - but knowing they would mean nothing to her, he did not.

'Because you don't know' he replied to her impassioned entreaty with cool aloofness 'you cannot know' and he rose, turned, bowed, and left.

Chihiro was broken, and spent at least an hour in emotional and mental agony sitting at that bench, her soul utterly wrung out.

Deep red blood dripped from Haku's palms as he walked away, where his claws had dug and pierced deep.


End file.
